


dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

by lunaves



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, The Pink Order Campaign
Genre: F/M, im so sorry i was supposed to make this all fluff but, one sided affection, written to a mix of Perfect by Ed Sheeran and Work Song by Hozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaves/pseuds/lunaves
Summary: Velvet thinks about her past while with her future.





	dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Velvet wakes early, deciding to make the family staying in the guest bedroom a nice breakfast. Dressing herself in a white sundress and pulling her long hair into a braid, she steps out of her cozy room into the kitchen she shares with Cain and the family currently staying with them. Upon going into the kitchen, she sees Cain already at the table with coffee and a book.

 

She smiles at the sight, putting an arm around his shoulders and kissing the side of his head. "G'morning, Cain. Sleep well?"

 

He looks up, smiling tiredly at her. "Morning. I slept pretty… okay. What about you?"

 

"Just as well as most nights. I'm going to make breakfast for the guests, okay?

 

Cain nods, going back to reading as Velvet begins pulling out ingredients to begin cooking. He starts to focus more on her when she starts humming to herself, then singing quietly as she cuts up meats and stirs something in a bowl. 

 

It takes a minute, but when she looks up to catch his eye, her eyes seem to brighten slightly with their typical golden glow. With a soft smile, she holds her hand out to him across the table. 

 

"Dance with me, Cain," she whispers across the table, her whole demeanor going soft again as she looks at him like he's her whole world now. Maybe he is.

 

He chuckles softly at her request, but stands nonetheless and takes her hand. Velvet pulls Cain to her, her head against his chest and her eyes closing. 

 

Cain pulls her arms up over his shoulders, dancing slowly as his arms coil around her waist. She feels safe wrapped in him, feels better with his head on hers even in the humid summer morning. 

 

It reminds Velvet of a nicer time. Wrapped in the arms of her best friend, the warmth and love she once felt with her husband centuries prior is evoked. She thinks about how he once kissed her, more and more until her lips swelled and her legs shook with the weight of her body. How he would whisper his love for her against her lips, her neck, every touch of his lips to her skin burning her skin with fire. She shudders with the memory and the knowledge that it's so unlikely to happen again. 

 

She remembers walking into the throne room one morning, still dizzy with sleep, and watching him plunge a sword into his chest so rough, carving a hole and ripping his own still beating heart out and dropping it in her palms as she looks at him with fear, terror, and heartbreak. The feeling of wanting to puke as he tells her _ Nothing will keep me from the power I crave anymore. Not even you, my love. _

 

She finally snaps out of it when she feels Cain pull her face into his hands so softly, his eyes filled with worry as he presses his lips to her forehead.

 

She feels safe.

 

Velvet leans into him again, smiling softly and laughing quietly to herself as he misteps. She does all she can to commit this to memory, to block out the memories of her past. She wants him to be her present and future. 

 

It's when the two start singing a soft love song to each other like lovers that Velvet realizes he's meant to be her future, at least she thinks so. 

 

By the time the two stop, Velvet is back to her smiles, her hands on his cheeks and smiling with all the love she can feel.

 

"Good morn- Oh! Cain, I didn't realize you had a wife. It's nice to meet you." The guest says, presumably the mother.

 

Cain takes a moment to process what the woman says before shaking his head. "She isn't my wife. Just a friend."

 

Velvet smiles, ignoring the small pang in her chest. "My name is Velvet. It's nice to meet you, too. Sorry, I was just making breakfast and we got distracted."

**Author's Note:**

> i can't Not hurt her it seems


End file.
